Festival
by Neko Oni
Summary: relena keeps butting in on heero and duo's relationship, causing a nearly irrepairable rift and forcing heero to fineally follow his heart and not his head. shounenai, romance, 1x2, 3x4


warnings: 1x2, 3x4, implied 5xS, Relena bashing, just a hint of angst  
  
Festival  
  
In the darkening twilight, all the brightly colored paper lanterns of the festival had been lit. People wandered about in kimonos of many different shades and style, visiting the different tents and booths. The Gundam pilots were in one of the big food tents. They sat on soft cushions at a low table.  
  
Duo Maxwell picked at his rice and sushi with his chopsticks, a pout on his normally impish face. His long, honey-brown hair was coiled in a braid atop his head. He had wanted to let it hang down his back as usual, but as he was getting ready this morning, Quatre persuaded him to wear his hair special for Heero and the festival. So Quatre had done Duo's hair, securing it with 2 oriental hairpins. Duo hated it; it was a heavy, hurting mass and he was the only one with that style, but it looked extremely nice so he wore it to please his lover.  
  
Across from him, Heero Yuy growled, "What's wrong?" Bright, big violet eyes flew up to meet cool, Prussian blue ones.  
  
"I don't like this." Duo punctuated by pushing a piece of sushi with his soft lips curled in distaste.  
  
"You didn't even try it!" Heero hissed, his normally cold, distant features blazing. His hostile, guared eyes bore into Duo's round, shocked purple orbs.  
  
Duo closed his thick lashes and lowered his head, breaking their connection. Not even Heero was usually this vicious. "I just want some normal food."  
  
"This is normal!"  
  
Duo stiffened. His voice was soft and fading. "Yea, maybe for you." Heero's only response was a derisive snort.  
  
Next to Duo was Quatre Raberba Winner. His big, stunning blue eyes, set like 2 precious jewels in his soft, cherub face, glanced warily at Heero. Even though Heero's thick, tousled dark brown locks shielded his eyes, Quatre could still feel the Japanese seething. He shivered and leaned across the small table to Trowa Barton, who beckoned him.  
  
Quatre gazed into Trowa's emerald green eye that wasn't hidden by his light brown hair. Quatre reached up and gently whispered something into the taller, older Latin's ear.  
  
Trowa nodded his head in answer. "It's all right, Little One." He murmured and brushed a tender kiss on his desert angel's soft forehead. The small Arabian shivered. He had short cropped, silky hair the color of spun gold with bangs that fell into his eyes. Trowa noted both times his beloved little one trembled. He gingerly brushed Quatre's cheek with his battle roughened knuckles before guiding him gently back to a kneeling position which they'd all assumed because of their confining kimonos.  
  
Trowa used his chopstick to remove the last remaining bits of Quatre's sushi while the petite blond nibbled at what was left of his rice. He was unable to finish and after what had happened to Duo, he'd thought Trowa's wrath would be better than Heero's. But Trowa hadn't been mad at all...  
  
Wufei Chang sat at the end of the low, wooden table. His jet-black hair was slicked back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had quietly finished his dinner, his coal black eyes focused inward. A sudden bang on the shaking table brought him out of his trance. He cried out and leapt backwards as an open container of soy sauce fell over, trickling over the edge and barely missing Wufei's cushion. He checked his white silk kimono, sighed with relief when no stain was found, settled back down, then, while he and Quatre mopped up the mess with napkins, glanced up to find the culprit.  
  
Duo had slammed his clenched fists hard on the table, knocking over his full sushi tray, half eaten rice bowl, and the soy sauce. The other's empty dishes rattled. "Duo!" Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, yelled while Quatre just stared wide- eyed.  
  
"This is so lame! I' getting the hell out of here." The rest was lost under his muttered breath. Duo scrambled to his feet, his long legs tangling in the fiery red material of his kimono. He fell sprawled out as much as the restricting garment would allow. He lay unhurt for a few moments on the woven rushes covering the ground in the tent. It took him several attempts to rise. The raised wooden sandals made it difficult for him to gain his balance. Duo ran stumbling while the others watched him disappear into the crowd.  
  
Silence hung in the air. Quatre looked at the unsmiling faces around him before he stood up and ran after Duo. He was unable to find Duo and he needed time to think, so he wandered aimlessly through the crowd. The war was over; this was just one of the many celebrations going on around the world. Everyone should be happy, yet Heero and Duo were acting strange, not their normal selves. Something was wrong between them.  
  
Quatre shook his head, blinking back tears. Heero was so vicious, had grown even colder and hard while Duo was but a shadow of his former self. He lifted his head up, staring at the stars while two tears rolled down his cheeks. Somehow, he'd find a way to bring joy to at least one pilot this festive night.  
  
Quatre looked at the many different booths when a beautiful fan, a prize at a game, caught his eye. He thought it would look good with Trowa's dark blue kimono. He glanced at his own baby blue one before reaching into the white sash and getting money to play the game.  
  
Quatre won. Two boys, a little older than himself, about Trowa's age, manned the booth. One of them had a box filled with fans for Quatre to pick from. The boy accidentally on purpose dropped the box; fans tumbled out. Quatre bent to help him pick them up. The other boy bent, too. A hand snaked out from behind his back and in a flash, Quatre had ankle locks shackled to his feet.  
  
He rose, still balanced. One of the boys pushed him; Quatre fell backwards with a little cry, the grass breaking his fall. The boys laughed , enjoying their joke. Quatre tried to rise but the ankle locks kept him off balance. The boys laughed harder, pointing and poking fun at him. The more he tried to rise, the more they laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter died and the boys lie on the ground, moaning in pain. Quatre didn't see who his savior was. He scrambled precariously to his feet and ran stumbling as Duo had done. The shackles made him take short, shuffling steps.  
  
Trowa watched Quatre hobble away. His little angel's blue eyes had been bright with hurt. Trowa heard a whimper and kicked the body soundly with his wooden sandal. He nimbly leapt over the prone bodies, the keys to the ankle locks jangling in his hand as he ignored the amused by standers and went after Quatre.  
  
Quatre had left the festival, which was being held in the center of a park. He knelt underneath a tree by a small, clear pond with beautiful, big fish in it. He'd fled from the fair because it was just another thing gone wrong. Tears slid down his cheeks, past his clenched lashes. His little body quivered with each soft sob.  
  
He'd wanted so badly for tonight to be perfect, happy.Instead, cruel jokes were played and his friends fought. Quatre cried out in surprise when he felt strong arms wrap around him protectively. He raised his thick lashes, which tears clung to and gasped. "T-trowa."  
  
Trowa's emerald gaze was so intense Quatre shivered and laid his head on Trowa's chest. He felt Trowa's loving embrace tighten, one hand on his small back and the other stroking the downy softness of his spun gold hair. Trowa kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, little one."  
  
When he heard Trowa's tender tone, he felt tears well up in his eyes and heard his own harsh sob. "Trowa.I'm so sorry.for tonight.I.tried."Quatre broke off crying.  
  
He buried his face against the taller boy; his little body trembled. Trowa framed his angel's soft face with both hands, tilting Quatre's head back. Trowa wiped away crystal tears with his thumbs. His lips hovered near Quatre's. Their eyes locked, Trowa's burning with a passionate green flame, Quatre's blue ones startled and wide with pain. He quivered with anticipation, his sensitive skin burning from Trowa's fire. "Little one, are you cold?" Trowa's warm breath tickled Quatre's face.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, mentally shaking himself. It took him a few minutes to find his soft, breathless voice. "No. I.I." Quartre suddenly reached up and pressed his sweet lips to Trowa's . Startled, Trowa almost fell over, but he quickly warmed to Quatre, taking control of the kiss.  
  
Trowa put his arms around Quatre, molding the soft, delicious little body to his hard one. He gently ran the tip of his tongue along Quatre's moist lips, coaxing him to open up more. Quatre moaned low in his throat, gasping when he felt Trowa's hardness pressed against his thigh through their silk. As he gasped, he opened his mouth more and Trowa's tongue welcomingly invaded, thrusting in and out, running along his teeth, tasting every tender, sweet inch of him.  
  
Quatre's cheeks turned a rosy red. He shuddered. Trowa left his lips, raining a trail of hot kisses all over his face. Quatre cried out, wrapping his arms around Trowa's neck. Trowa kissed Quatre's ear, his teeth lightly grazing the delicate flesh.  
  
Quatre arched his back, exposing his vulnerable neck. Trowa nuzzled it, moaning his pleasure. He delved lower, then paused when he reached the bottom of the V of the kimonos neckline.  
  
Quatre placed his delicate hands on Trowa's shoulders. His heart pounded frantically. His senses never felt so alive. "P-please, Trowa.." He didn't know if he was begging Trowa to stop or take him to new heights.  
  
Trowa raised his head, breathed deeply and cradled Quatre to his chest. Quatre looked up at his dear Trowa with a contented, soft smile. Trowa smiled back and brushed the soft, golden bangs back. "That's my Quatre." He murmured.  
  
Quatre whispered, "Thank you, Trowa." He tried to pull his knees up; his ankle locks clinked, which caused him to stiffen. The smile fell from his face and he appeared about to cry when Trowa lie a gently finger across his lips. "Koibito, no. No more tears tonight."  
  
Quatre looked away, unable to meet Trowa's gaze. He stared at Trowa's chest instead. "But tonight is ruined!" He sobbed, his teary gaze traveling to his shackles.  
  
Warm metal on his soft cheek made him gasp. His startled eyes flew to Trowa, who held a key in his hand. "Where.how.?" Quatre was caught completely by surprise.  
  
Trowa smiled. "I was the one at the booth who kicked those boys' asses. I also.borrowed these." He held up the keys then reached up a sleeve. He grinned devilishly, reminding Quatre strongly of Duo. "And this." Trowa held up the fan Quatre had wanted. Quatre's blue eyes widened. His breath quickened, his little body jerked and fell out of Trowa's arms and against the rough tree bark. Trowa calmly fanned Quatre with it. "Well, don't you want it?"  
  
"I had wanted to win it for you!" Quatre burst out, then bit his lip and turned his head to the pond where the fish were lapping the surface for food. "I'm sorry, Trowa." His voice was softer than before.  
  
"Quatre, it's not your fault. Those boys.I should've killed them for hurting you, little one." Trowa's voice was grim as it had been during the war.  
  
Quatre sighed. The sadness was returning. He'd do something to stop it.to see Trowa smile again. He reached one slender, delicate hand across the water; his fingertips gently grazed the top. The fish lipped his fingers and he laughed. "T-trowa.t-try.t-this-" He gasped out between giggles.  
  
Trowa followed Quatre's lead, laughing with his desert angel. He winced in pain as a fish bit hard. He drew back quickly, pulling Quatre's arm too. "What?" Quatre whispered.  
  
A few drops of blood fell from his finger. "Damn things have teeth." Trowa muttered as Quatre enfolded one of his hands within his own. Guilt filled Quatre's caring blue orbs. A few tears trickled down his soft cheeks. "Oh, Trowa. Everything I do is ruining tonight! I-I'm going home. Alone."  
  
Trowa's gaze was fixed on the ankle locks. Quatre pulled at his kimono's hem, covering the despised manacles, and raised his little chin up firmly. "I'll manage to get home somehow. I won't ruin the rest of the evening." Trowa pulled Quatre into his embrace. He unlocked and removed the shackles. Quatre's body stiffened when he heard the clinking metal. After a few moments, he pushed against Trowa's chest, but Trowa held on firmly. "Trowa. I'm leaving."  
  
Trowa held on tighter when he heard the pained, soft voice. Soon Quatre quit resisting and lay passive in his arms. "We still have the rest of the night to make magic, little one. And I promise you, it will be."  
  
Quatre looked up at Trowa, his eyes dry. "But-" Trowa's lips silenced his. Quatre sighed and returned Trowa's embrace. "Come, my little one. We'll go back to the festival." Quatre gazed into Trowa's soft, glowing green eyes and felt warm and safe in his arms. Trowa stood and helped Quatre up. As they walked to the festival, Trowa put a protective arm around his little angel.  
  
***  
  
Duo fled to an uncrowded corner of the fair where there were only a few dead end games. He tripped and fell against a tree, the rough bark grazing his soft cheek. With drawing his palm, he saw a few faint traces of blood, so his scratch wasn't that bad.  
  
He leaned against the tree with his head bowed. Lately, Heero had been very angry and brutal while Duo had become a shadow of himself. It was all because of Relena. Duo cursed himself, then Heero for not putting an end to this foolish game. Duo and Relena both loved Heero and he had yet to choose one of them.  
  
He growled deep in his throat. He hadn't smiled lately or pulled any of his usual pranks. When Heero snapped at him, he uncharacteristically barely fought back. All because a dagger of pain was lodged in his heart. When Heero held him in his arms, he was distant. Passionate, yes, but it was like Heero was holding something back. An uneasy feeling, a bad premonition, had settled in Duo's gut and stayed there.  
  
Duo tilted his head back. One hand reached up to undo the heavy mass atop his head when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Heero! He was walking in the distance, a small speck of green silk. Duo ran after him. 'Tonight,' he vowed, 'I'll learn the truth of Heero's feelings.lust or love.for me.'  
  
He once more tripped from the confining kimono that made him take shorter steps than he was used to. He stumbled against someone's chest.Duo, face red, glanced up and saw.  
  
"Wufei!" He gasped. The Chinese was just as startled to see the American. The two pilots just stood there, surprised, for a few minutes, hands at their sides, and Duo against Wufei's chest.  
  
Wufei's black eyes shone with a new sparkle this night. He knew the older Sally Po had something planned for him. Something they'd both been wanting to do for a long time, and tonight was the night.  
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow. By now, Duo should've been questioning and baiting him, but, he noticed a shadow in those huge purple orbs. A shadow that didn't belong there. Somehow, he knew, Heero was the cause of it.  
  
Duo just stood still, cheek resting on the white silk covering the hard chest, until Wufei brought a hand up and brushed Duo's soft bangs back. Duo blinked as Wufei stepped hastily away.  
  
He yelped in pain as a strong hand suddenly gripped his upper arm. "Heero!" Duo gasped. The Japanese held the smaller boy in a fierce grip. He didn't look at Duo; his eyes were locked with Wufei's. The Chinese boy, shocked, turned away with out saying anything. After Wufei disappeared into the crowd, the cobalt blue eyes now focused on Duo, who looked away. "We weren't doing anything." He muttered.  
  
"We need to talk.!" Heero growled then dragged Duo through the throng of people. He led the American out of the fair and into the park. They passed Trowa and Quatre, who looked as if he'd been crying. Heero stalked past without appearing to notice. Trowa was emotionless as always. Duo, despite his misery, gave Quatre a quick, reassuring ½ smile and wink; Quatre blushed.  
  
Heero took Duo to a small, secluded spot surrounded by trees. In the middle was a beautiful fountain. Benches were scattered about the grove. Heero finally let Duo go. Duo rubbed his painful, already bruising wrist. "That hurt." He pouted.  
  
"Good." Heero hissed and turned his back on Duo.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed. "What the hell's your problem?"  
  
"What's yours?" Heero countered.  
  
"YOU! YOU'RE BEING SUCH A BASTARD!"  
  
"FUCK OFF!"  
  
Duo was stunned. Under all that anger was a note of pain in Heero's voice. Impossible! Maybe.maybe Heero wanted to tell him, and didn't know how, that he'd made his choice.Relena. Duo resolved not to let his own pain show. "No. We'll never do that again." His voice was low now.  
  
Heero was struck by the resigned determination in Duo's voice. Where had the boy's spirit gone lately? Heero himself had been extremely tense and angry because a certain someone kept forcing herself into Heero's life. His anger had wedged itself between him and Duo. That was the problem. He heard Duo moving, then water splashing.  
  
Duo sat on the edge of the fountain, his back to Heero. He raised his fists up and was about to pound the water once more when Heero pulled Duo to his feet. His hands were gentler this time; firm but non-hurting. Duo stared into the always hard, non-readable Prussian blue eyes. Those intense eyes held him spell bound. They reminded him of the sky at sea, just before a storm breaks.  
  
Duo's deep purple eyes were filled with shadows. Too many shadows that Heero himself had put there, destroying Duo's great love of life. Heero wanted to take the hurt away.tell Duo what was in his heart.but he had been trained from childhood never to have any emotions.  
  
He was the perfect soldier. Mischievous , determined Duo had unlocked his heart, allowing him to feel things right now he wished never to have to feel.love.pain.  
  
The two were silent for moments, drowning in strong, violent emotions. Duo closed his eyes and tilted back his head, offering his soft pink lips. This offer melted the last of Heero's icy defenses. Duo was offering more than his body. his heart and soul. Heero understood the offering. Duo had placed himself in a vulnerable position and forced Heero to make a decision that would change both their lives. Heero already knew what that decision was.  
  
His lips came down upon Duo's. He pulled the American tightly to his strong body. Heero's tongue plunged into his mouth, taking all Duo had to offer and then some. Heero cupped the back of Duo's tilted head, bringing Duo into his center and making their spirits one. Duo shuddered. Here they were, holding nothing back with a kiss that seared them down to their very souls.  
  
Heero's tongue slowed to a gentle stroking rhythm, igniting a fire in the pit of Duo's stomach. Heero held him tighter and ended the kiss. Duo's head lay on Heero's chest; he could hear Heero's heart beat in rhythm with his own and he knew that Heero had made his choice.  
  
Duo felt his eyes burn with tears. He kept his lashes closed, holding them back, and snuggled closer to the silk swathed chest. He could still feel Heero's arms encompassing him.  
  
Heero rested his cheek in Duo's soft bangs, one hand slowly stroking his small back. That small body curled in his arms caused an awkward softening of his heart, an unusual warmth. This fragility was love.a weakening of the heart, but also a strengthening too.  
  
He closed his eyes, savoring the rare moment. Duo gradually became fully limp in his arms; if it wasn't for the faint stir of his chest, Heero would've thought him dead. There was a faint noise, a gentle chant, around them and Heero realized it was his own voice as he sang a soft Japanese love song to a sleeping Duo.  
  
The bushes rustled. The song died in his throat as Heero tensed and held Duo protectively, his instincts taking over. His cobalt blue eyes were cold and hard. He had become the soldier once more. Branches snapped, and the bushes next to the fountain parted. Out came.Relena. Her dark gold hair was coiled in a bun similar to Duo's and she wore a pale pink kimono. Heero's eyes narrowed into his usual grim, stony expression. "Relena."  
  
She had a big smile that died when she saw what was in his arms. Her face became an imitation of his. "Heero."  
  
Their eyes met, Heero's penetrating right through her, and Relena's widening. Slowly, she took a few steps forward. Heero finally lay Duo down and stood looming over her. They were close enough to feel each other's breath; Heero's desirable lips were scant inches from her own. Relena stood on tip toe.she was so close.Heero lifted his head up and out of her reach. He heard a soft gasp behind him and turned around.  
  
Duo sat tensed on the stone fountain, his full lower lip quivering and eyes wide with hurt. Crystal tears gathered on those incredibly long, rapidly blinking lashes and coursed down his softly rounded cheeks.  
  
Heero was frozen momentarily with shock, watching as Duo once more took off, stumbling as he ran. His hard, impassive eyes narrowed as he sent Relena a quick, cutting glance of accusation before taking off after Duo.  
  
Relena watched her love disappear into the night. She clasped her hands over her heart. "Heero.", she whispered, gazing into the darkness lit only by the moon and stars, " I won't let you escape me." She gingerly followed in his wake.  
  
Duo ran as fast as his slender legs, hampered by the silk, would allow. Blinded by the torrent of tears, he didn't see his hem catch on a thorn bush, which his small foot became entangled in. After a painful twitch about his ankle, he felt a sharp, sudden jolt as his body hit the cold ground. His own hurt cry made him flinch, then he lay still and tense. The only sounds were his own harsh pants and forceful pounding of his torn heart. But he sensed, if he couldn't hear, Heero's presence.  
  
After a few painful attempts, Duo gathered his feet under him and resumed his panic stricken, heedless flight, now with a twisted ankle that matched the burning pain in his shattered heart. Heero was still toying with him; he'd woken just after Heero had kissed Relena. For a little while, he'd been elated to be claimed by Heero, only to be rejected just as quickly. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes; a strangled sob left his full lips then his injured, weakened ankle gave way. As he fell once more, a low, sharp twig cut a jagged, deep gash across the tender flesh of his forehead.  
  
Duo lay prone, his slight body trembling, tossed mercilessly about in raging waves of pain and torment; his dark lashes were closed against the warm blood oozing down his heart shaped face and mingling with his tears. He heard, above the battle of his own body, a faint rustling of leaves. It could've just been the wind. Or Heero.  
  
Duo was overcome with a sudden, desperate need to escape. He never wanted to see that bloody bastard again! Anger mixed with pain in the pit of his empty stomach, and he felt bile rise up, which he promptly choked back down. Heero had never loved him; he'd just been a toy for Heero's own perverse amusement!  
  
Duo's trembling turned into a violent quaking as loud, unrelenting sobs tore at his supple frame. He wished the ground beneath him would open up and swallow him, or that he'd broken his neck instead of twisting his ankle. Then he'd be dead and wouldn't be plagued by a storm of emotions. The fiercer the pain and his inner turmoil became, the louder his screams got until they were full fledged, ear piercing cries of anguish.  
  
Heero quickly made his way through the dark shadows of the park's closely packed trees and shrubs. His hard heart was full of guilt and remorse for causing Duo pain, and it constantly nagged at him. He was still determined to deal with Relena, and get her out of his way to fixing Duo's shattered spirit.  
  
He deliberately slowed his pace and stepped on a twig, feeling it crack beneath his wooden sandal. He snorted. With the way Relena was crashing about like a hippo as she tried to follow him, he knew she'd never hear his slight noise. He stood in the shadows to wait until she eventually emerged from some bushes.  
  
She spun around, arms swinging wildly with a few leaves stuck in her hair and to her silk. Relena paused, smoothed her kimono, removed the leaves, and scanned the shadows. She placed her hands about her mouth and called frantically, "Heero! Heero!" He emerged from the shadows. She gasped in surprise then smiled. "Heero."  
  
He stepped close, so close their bodies touched. He leaned his head low, his lips near hers, which she licked in anticipation. Before she could move, Heero's hand grabbed her chin, forcing her head back. Relena's eyes grew huge as she saw not dark desire but a cold threat in his leaden eyes. "Relena, leave us alone." He growled.  
  
Terrifying screams filled the quiet night, breaking them apart. Relena was on her knees with her hands over her ears and gasping with wide eyed horror as she was left alone, listening to those horrible cries.  
  
Heero effortlessly followed the screams, heart hammering in his chest, though he'd deny it. When he found Duo, he slammed to a stop, his eyes wide with shock. Duo lay quaking with a hideous gash on his forehead, blood running into a puddle by his face in the grass, a swollen ankle turned at an unnatural angle, and the worst screams Heero'd ever heard, worse that the cries on the battle field, spilling from Duo's lips.  
  
Heero's guilty conscience assailed him unmercifully. This was what he'd done with his beautiful one.driven him to insanity. Slowly, he started towards him, then hesitantly placed his hands on Duo's still shivering form, which sprang to life at his mere touch, the screams forming into barely decipherable words.  
  
Duo flopped onto his back, churning and writhing wildly. "GO AWAY!" Was the only phrase that Heero caught when he tried once more to touch him.  
  
"Duo." The blood caked lashes lifted, revealing bright purple eyes glazed with an intense fever-pain. He stilled for a second, his eyes wide, before screaming, "NO! NO!" , and shaking his head viciously. "DON'T TOUCH ME! NO!"  
  
Heero grabbed his flailing wrists, but Duo used the momentum to stand up. His weak ankle couldn't support him; Heero heard a sickening crack then Duo's legs buckled. Heero caught him and gently sank to the ground with the slender body cradled in his lap, arms around him protectively.  
  
Duo's sweet face was contorted with pain, and he lay limp against Heero. He was still a bit frantic and emitted tiny whimpers. "Heero." Heero tightened his arms gently, carefully, and laid his head on top of Duo's, his eyes shut. Heero was consumed with guilt for doing this to Duo, but he pushed it aside for later. Right now, Heero had to care for the ankle which Duo'd just broken, and he couldn't do that until Duo was calm.  
  
Heero wiped away the blood, tears, and sweat from Duo's face, smoothed back dampened bangs, and began to gently rock Duo, who shuddered. "Hush." Heero whispered. "You're safe. I'm here."  
  
Those long lashes fluttered open. "H-heero. H-hope you're happy. W-with R- relen-na." Duo stuttered then was limp again. Heero's eyes widened as another arrow of remorse pierced his already wounded heart.  
  
"No, Duo. I love you" Heero held him tightly, as if to prove it, and kissed the soft lips gently.  
  
Tears gathered under the closed lids. "H-honto ni?" With his silken sleeve, Heero tenderly brushed them away.  
  
"Ai shiteru." Heero murmured. The thick, long lashes fluttered again. The deep purple orbs were still glazed with pain, but had lost their wildness. Heero silently sighed with relief, brushing a soft kiss across the bridge of Duo's nose, which was lightly dusted with freckles. He was rewarded with a weak, lopsided half smile.  
  
"Guess.I really screwed up." Duo whispered faintly.  
  
"Baka." The warmth in Heero's tone lost the rebuke. Duo whimpered in protest when Heero went to tear a strip off of his kimono to bind his head and ankle with.  
  
'No.Heero.your kimono." Heero snorted, but stopped when he saw tears begin to gather again. Duo closed his eyes, but they trickled out anyway. Heero wiped them away and gingerly examined his broken body. Duo winced when he touched the deep cut, which still bled, albeit not as much. He cried out, violently jerking in Heero's embrace, once as a gentle, searching hand was laid upon his ankle.  
  
"You need stitches and casting." Heero said solemnly. Shaking, Duo barely nodded. He'd forgotten about his ankle until, once touched, a searing pain shot through the bone. His forehead throbbed; his body was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep cradled safely in Heero's arms. The pain in his fragmented heart was gone, soothed away by Heero's tender caress, and replaced by calmness.  
  
Sleep, heavy and intoxicating, beckoned him, enfolding his worn spirit to its soothing bosom. His eyelids became too heavy to lift, but he struggled anyway. "H-heero..." ,the darkness circled closer, pulling him in, and his heart began to beat quickly, "promise...hold me..." Sleep won the battle, claiming him like a lover's forgotten caress. As he sank deeper into sleep's many layers, he felt strong arms tighten about him.  
  
Heero breathed in deeply, holding the soft, small body close to him and enjoying the odd feeling of warmth humming in his veins. His often believed dead heart swelled until his throat became so thick and constricted he couldn't swallow, and his eyes misted. He blinked, cleared his throat, and stood up, easily carrying Duo's slight weight as he left the secluded, dark park and Relena behind.  
  
owari 


End file.
